Rukia In A Coma and Dreaming
by kpron2008
Summary: Rukia was in a battle and was hurt bad enough to be rushed to Squad 4 immedately. Ichigo decides to stay by Rukia's side while she recovers and ends up explaining things to Byakuya while Rukia is in a coma. While in a coma, Rukia dreams of her life with Ichigo. What will when Rukia recovers and comes out of the coma? Will Byakuya accept Ichigo's feelings towards Rukia?
1. Chapter 1

{ Author's Note: I know that I have done a few fanfics now. This is my 3rd Bleach Fanfic. Of course, the main pairing will be of Ichigo and Rukia; however, this one will be a little bit different than my other two. All I ask is that you let me know what you think of this one.}

 **Rukia's Dream**

By: kpron 2008

Prolouge

Rukia Kuchiki had been fighting along side Ichigo Kurosaki since they had first met. However, in this battle, Rukia was being carried to Squad 4 by Ichigo Kurosaki himself. She was going in and out of consciousness as Ichigo was moving very fast to get her to Squad 4. He wasn't stupid because he knew that he had to get her there quick because he could tell that she might end up in a coma from her lack of blood loss.

Once Ichigo got her there; he handed her to the Captain of the fourth squad where they took Rukia in immedately for surgery. After about 3 hours, the captain came out and told Ichigo the news that they had to place Rukia in a coma in order for her to recover. Ichigo nodded to let the captain know that he understood; but he told the captain that he wasn't going to leave Rukia's side right now.

At that moment, Byakuya Kuchiki came into Rukia's room in Squad 4 and saw the look on Ichigo's face which he noticed was a very sad expression.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya said.

"Byakuya, I can't leave Rukia." Ichigo said suddenly.

Byakuya sighed because he was worried about Rukia as well and said, "Ichigo, you have a life in the world of the living."

Ichigo turned to face Byakuya never letting go of Rukia's hand and said, "Actually, I don't have a life anymore."

Byakuya was puzzled and asked, "What do you mean, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"The day you cut the power in which Rukia lent me was the day I died to regain my powers as a soul reaper; thanks to Kisuke. I did everything I could to get stronger in order to save Rukia no matter what which meant that I had to die." Ichigo said.

Byakuya was shocked to learned that Ichigo had actually died in order to regain his soul reaper powers.

Ichigo started from the beginning to tell Byakuya the whole story about how Rukia had changed his life in so many ways; while still holding Rukia's hand.

So Rukia's dream begins right now...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

~Rukia's Dream World while in coma~

 _Rukia woke up in a King Sized bed and she wondered where she was. The room was very beautiful, there were fresh violets on her side of the bed on a nightstand as it was called in the World of the Living. Suddenly, she heard a childlike voice say, "Daddy said that we had to let mommy sleep so we can't go in mommy's and daddy's room."_

 _Then she heard another voice that sounded like a teenager and it was female say, "I know what Dad said little brother. I just want to mom her breakfast for when she wakes up. Besides, dad wants to know when mom wakes up."_

 _"Daddy said that he always put fresh violets on mommy's side of the bed; but why does he do that?" Rukia heard the little boy ask curiously._

 _"Well, dad thought that he lost mom once before we were born and he said that the fresh violets was the first thing he had wanted her to see." Rukia heard the teenage girl say._

 _Rukia sat up quickly when she heard the door open to the room and both children looked at her with smiles on their faces. The little boy ran to her saying, "Mommy, you're awake?!"_

 _Rukia put her arms around the little boy even though she was confused._

 _"Mom, I'm glad you finally awake so I can tell dad because he nearly killed Renji for letting one of the trainees use kido so suddenly when he had just been recuited for Squad 11 and that kido ended up hitting you. I have never seen dad so pissed at Renji before." The teenage girl said._

 _Rukia was confused when suddenly, Renji came into the room._

 _"Masaki, will you tell your dad to calm down." Renji said._

 _"No, because you deserve it pineapple." Masaki said._

 _"I'm not a pineapple."_

 _"Then quit calling dad strawberry because he only let's mom call him that."_

 _Rukia was still holding the little boy in her arms when she heard Renji say, "Ki, can you calm your father down."_

 _"Nope because daddy is protective of mommy." Ki said._

 _Renji finally noticed that Rukia was awake and pleaded with her, "Rukia, please call off your husband. I know when you Masaki Hinasa and Kaien Taylor, he was very protective of you."_

 _Rukia blinked for a moment and then said, "Renji, what exactly happened that my husband is pissed off at you?"_

 _"Well, one of recruits couldn't do kido real well so I was asked to train her in kido. I didn't kido would hit you of all people." Renji said._

 _"Then take the punishment that my husband has for you." Rukia said._

 _Suddenly there was a flare of spiritual pressure and Rukia recongnized it as Ichigo's spiritual pressure that her eyes went wide in shock as she saw Ichigo standing there at her and her husband's bedroom door._

 _Ichigo saw that Rukia was awake and holding Kaien in her arms that he calmed down a bit then he faced Renji and said, "Byakuya wants to see you now, Renji. He's going to deal with you because the kido accident that involved Rukia."_

 _Renji gulped and left the manor._

 _Ichigo sighed then he smiled at Rukia and said, "I'm glad you're awake. Plus I know what you're going to say and you're right I did over react."_

 _Rukia was just taking all this in that these two kids were her children._

 _Then she heard Masaki say to Ichigo, "Dad, I would've contacted you sooner to let you know that mom was awake."_

 _Rukia was stunned to learn that she had married Ichigo._

 _Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes and said, "I'm glad that you're okay, Rukia."_

 _"Yes, I'm fine, Ichigo. However, I'm a little surprised as I can get." Rukia said._

 _Ichigo knew that he explain somethings; so he said, "Hina, why don't you and Ki go visit your Uncle Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

 _"Sure thing, dad." Hina said as she took Ki from her mother's arms and left._

 _So the kids left to go see their Uncle Toshiro Hitsugaya._

 _Rukia gave Ichigo a questioning look after their kids left._

 _"Toshiro is dating Karin so the kids have already started calling him Uncle Toshiro." Ichigo said._

 _"Oh..." was all Rukia said._

 _"I think you have another question."_

 _Rukia nodded._

 _"Then ask away, Rukia."_

 _"Ichigo, how long did we wait to get married?"_

 _Ichigo blinked for a moment then said, "It was at least three years after I had started courting you because it took me awhile to get use to my new status in the Soul Society."_

 _"New Status?"_

 _"Yeah, you see you were in an accident before and I never left your side unless it was to get you some fresh violets to put in a vase by your bedside in Squad 4. Byakuya spoke to me during that time and tried to get me to return to the World of the Living and I refused. As for the new status, I found out that I was the heir of the Shiba Clan."_

 _"Then that means that you're related to..."_

 _Ichigo just nodded._

~Back In Reality~

Ichigo had finished telling Byakuya the entire story then looked back at Rukia to see an unusual expression on her face as she was in a coma.

Byakuya was still in shock after what Ichigo had told him then he looked at Rukia seeing the same unusual expression on her face as Ichigo was.

"Dad once told me that even though a person is in a coma; they can usually dream as well. I wonder if Rukia is dreaming about something that is causing this expression on her face." Ichigo questioned.

"What could Rukia possiblily be dreaming about?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"I don't know exactly but it be anything like the future, the past or even the present." Ichigo answered.

"I take it that you plan to stay with my sister then?" Byakuya said.

Ichigo nodded yes.

"Okay, I'll let the Squad 4 Captain know then that you'll be staying with her." Byakuya said as he started to leave the room.

Ichigo spoke softly to Rukia, "I love you, Rukia; please don't leave me because you are my moonlight and I want to be your sunlight."

After a while, Ichigo fell asleep but still held Rukia's hand and never let her hand go unless he hadto use the bathroom or he had to eat something.

The next day, Renji, Orihime, Chad and Uryu came to visit Rukia. They were shocked to see Ichigo there holding Rukia's hand and he was still asleep when they entered the room. At that moment, the captain of the Fourth Squad came in to do a routine check-up on Rukia.

"Captain Ohana, what's Ichigo still doing here?" Renji asked quietly as not to wake Ichigo.

"Ichigo has remained by Rukia's side since the accident happened when Rukia was in the battle." Ohana answered.

Byakuya was getting ready to come thru the door to the room when he heard the Quincy say, "Ichigo looks like a devoted husband staying by his wife."

Renji cringed as he felt his captain's spiritual pressure.

The others turned to see Byakuya coming into the room and he said, "Kurosaki, does indeed look like a devoted husband but I believe that his friendship with my sister is very strong."

Then they heard Ichigo say in his sleep, "What the hell was that for, Rukia?!"

"It seems that Ichigo is recalling that time Rukia hit him over the head for being a little bit careless and wreckless." Chad said.

"How was Ichigo careless and wreckless?" Byakuya asked curiously.

Renji was shocked that his captain was curious about how Ichigo was careless and wreckless.

"By charging right into battle." Uyru said.

Their conversation continued and Ichigo was still asleep.

~Back to Rukia's Dream World~

 _After Rukia and Ichigo were finished talking; Rukia got up out of bed and went to get dress. As she went to get dress, she saw pictures that lined the wall and all she could do was smile at the pictures of her and Ichigo as well as the pictures of them with their children. Ichigo watched as his beautiful wife was looking at the pictures when he saw that one of the pictures caught her attention._

 _"Ichigo, why is there a picture of me punching Kisuke?" Rukia asked curiously._

 _Ichigo laughed and said, "Well, Karin took that picture because she thought it would be a good memory since you were mad at Kisuke when you found out that I had died in order to save you from being excuted. I had never seen you that mad before then you unleashed your anger out on me."_

 _"Ichigo, I'm sorry about that." Rukia said._

 _"Don't be, Rukia because I kind of did deserve it in a way because it was one of my rash decisions." Ichigo said._

 _"Ichigo, may I ask about the violets in the vase?" Rukia questioned._

 _Ichigo froze for a few minutes and then said, "Something happened to you like today but it was a long time ago."_

 _"Ichigo, please tell me." Rukia said._

 _Ichigo sighed and said, " It was during a battle in the Soul Society and you had lost a lot of blood. So I rushed you immedately Squad 4 and they immedately rushed you into emergcy surgery when you came out ; you were in a coma and I about lost it. However, I never left your side unless it was to eat or use the bathroom but I just couldn't bring myself to leave you."_

 _Rukia was shocked to hear this then she saw two more pictures. One of the pictures showed her laying in a Squad 4 bed and Ichigo was asleep beside her and holding her hand then she saw the purple violets. In the second picture, She saw that she had waken up and was kissing Ichigo on the lips._

 _Ichigo saw Rukia's reaction to the picture and said, "In that picture, you took me by surprise with that sudden kiss. I could never figure it out as to why you kissed me so suddenly; but the kids thought it was funny at how I reacted to a kiss from their mother."_

 _Rukia blushed._

 _Ichigo continued, "Also, I think you were dreaming while in the coma."_

 _"Ichigo, am I dreaming now?" Rukia questioned._

 _Ichigo just nodded yes._

 _"I guess I need to get back reality, huh?" Rukia said._

 _"Yes, but know this Rukia, you're my moonlight." Ichigo said caressing her cheek._

 _"You are my sunlight, Ichigo."_

 _"I know Rukia and keep having beautiful dreams."_

 _Rukia nodded._

~Return to Reality~

It has now been 22 hours that Rukia had been in a coma and Ichigo still hadn't left her side. Everyone else was eating and talking with everyone else, but they were all hoping that Rukia would wake up soon. Meanwhile, back in Rukia's room in the Squad 4 barracks; Rukia started coming around. She noticed that Ichigo was there asleep and he was still holding her hand.

"Ichigo, my strawberry sunlight please wake up." Rukia said softly running her fingers from her free hand through his hair.

Ichigo began to stir since someone was touching his hair; his eyes began to open slowly and said, "Rukia?"

"Yes, my strawberry sunlight." Rukia said.

"Strawberry sunlight?" Ichigo questioned.

Rukia giggled at the look on Ichigo's face and grabbed Ichigo the collar of his soul reaper uniform and brought him for a kiss. The door to the room opened and Orihime's camera went off to capture the moment because everyone was in shock that Rukia was awake and kissing Ichigo. Then Rukia pulled away from Ichigo to see him blushing like crazy and said softly to him, "Ichigo, I owe you more than a kiss.'

"Huh?" was all Ichigo could say at the moment because he was still in shock from the kiss.


End file.
